


The Arrangement

by ArgentsArrows



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Dean, Arranged Marriage, Multi, Omega!Derek, Slow Burn Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentsArrows/pseuds/ArgentsArrows
Summary: The Hales had always been an extremely traditional family. When their Omegas finished their first heat, they immediately began training to be the perfect spouse. When their Alphas finished their first rut, they were taught to be the perfect Alpha and how to keep their Omega in line. As soon as training his finished, the parents work to arrange a marriage between their child and a suitable Alpha/Omega. They aren’t strict with their Betas, only deciding what career they go into and paying for their education.The Winchesters are much more lenient when it comes to tradition. They don’t force their Alphas, or their Omegas, to undergo training to be the “perfect spouse”. They don’t think it exists, and they’ve made that clear. But when Talia Hale, a very wealthy and well-known Alpha, approaches Mary Winchester about arranging a marriage between her Omega son and one of the Winchester Alphas; who are they to say no?Their sons do have somewhat of a say in the matter; whether they wish to meet before the wedding or not. They agree to meet, to see what they’re getting themselves into. Dean decides to break Derek's submissive behavior, but it's harder than he'd expected.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in Word before being uploaded to Ao3, so any spelling or grammar errors have hopefully been corrected before it was moved here.

       Mary Winchester had a lot on her mind. Her younger son, Sam, was finishing up law school and preparing to welcome a new baby into his life. While he was taking classes and unable to be around, she was caring for his girlfriend of three years. Dean, the oldest of the two, was still unmated and not looking for anyone to spend his life with. On top of that, she and her husband – John Winchester – were currently trying to figure out how to get their restaurant the attention it needs to stay open. And it certainly didn’t help that she now had to worry about an offer from Talia Hale.

       Talia and Mary had known each other since their sophomore year in high school and were practically inseparable before graduation. After Mary went to college and Talia married a wealthy Omega, the two grew distant. So, receiving an e-mail from her after so long had understandably caught her off guard. Especially when she’d read what Talia had wanted.

 

       _Mary,_

_As I’m sure you’ve heard, my son has recently finished his training after presenting as an Omega. I know you’d never been fond of the arranged marriages in my family, but there is nobody I’d rather welcome into the Hale family than you. I’ve heard from Peter that you married into the Winchester family, and had two boys. Congratulations on that, by the way!_

_Derek is now twenty-three and still single, and you know how my mother feels about situations like this. We’ve been given three days to find him an Alpha to carry on the Hale bloodline or she’ll find somebody herself. I want only the best for my only son, and so I have a question for you. I hear from others that both of your boys turned out to be Alphas, and one of them happens to be unmated. This arrangement would benefit both of our families in one way or another, and so I was hoping you’d be willing to meet with me to figure something out. Thank you for your consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Talia Hale_

       The message was received two days ago, and she has yet to give Talia an answer. She’d have to discuss the matter with John, and Dean – her only unmated son. The two were currently working their shifts at the restaurant and had been busy or exhausted when she’d went to discuss the matter with them the day before.

       While she waits for them to finish her shift, Mary busies herself with the dishes at home. Jessica had offered to get them out of the way but was quickly dismissed because Mary insisted she needed to relax to prevent stressing out herself or the baby. As a Beta, it’d been rather hard for Jessica to get pregnant in the first place, and so Mary was extra strict on what she could and couldn’t do.

       Mary was finishing up the dishes when Jessica’s voice called out to her. “Mary, the boys are home.” “Sam too?” She questions, turning off the sink and drying her hands before heading out to join the other woman in the living room. “Not yet, no,” Jessica responds, shaking her head before turning her attention back to what she was watching on the TV.

       Dean and John enter the house mutely, leaving their shoes near the door as they’d been told repeatedly to do. “You said you had to talk to us,” John calls out, heading toward the scents of Mary and Jessica. “Right. Yes, we need to talk,” Mary confirms, looking up from where she’s now sitting near the younger woman, “Please sit down.” The men nod, sitting down in the recliners.

       “Talia Hale reached out to me,” She begins, immediately having the attention of her husband. “High school Talia?” He questions, earning a nod from his wife. “She wants to arrange something between Dean and her son,” she begins, catching the attention of Dean. “I thought we didn’t do that,” Dean interrupts, scowling at his mother, “You told me I wasn’t going to be forced to follow tradition.” “And you won’t be,” Mary reassures, “This is completely your decision. It’s why I wanted you to be here when I mentioned it to your father.” Hesitating, Dean goes silent and nods.

       The discussion goes on for around half an hour, with Mary explaining to Dean who Talia is and what’s expected of him if he agrees. John also chooses to mention the benefits it would bring the family, earning looks of disapproval from his mate; it wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate him trying to help, she just didn’t want Dean making the decision purely to benefit them.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

       Dean heads to bed that night with a lot on his mind. He’d agreed to let his mother arrange the marriage between him and Talia’s son, be he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities of what could happen. From what he was told about his mystery fiancé, he was ten years the Omega’s senior. Age gaps like that weren’t new, they happen rather often in situations like this one, but he couldn’t help but think about how weird things might be.

       What if the Omega is too immature to take things seriously? What if he doesn’t like Dean because he’s so much older? Would what he wants matter like it did with Dean? Did he even _want_ to marry Dean? Those thoughts and so many others occupy his mind as he lies in bed, his hands folded over his stomach and blank stare locked on the ceiling. His lower lip is held between his teeth, a habit of his for when he has nothing to chew on; a sign that he’s anxious. Dean was certain he was overthinking, that everything would be fine, and he was worried over nothing. But he didn’t know for sure. How could he? He just agreed to getting engaged to a man he’d never met; a man that he knows little to nothing about.

      He doesn’t let himself think about it any longer, rolling over onto his side and getting comfortable. He knew he’d have a tough time going to sleep because of the day’s events, but he could try. His mother had promised to respond to Talia, and now he just needed to know of his new fiancé – hell, he didn’t even know the man’s name yet – would agree to meet him before their wedding day. With that being his final conscious thought, Dean drifts off.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

       Derek was in the middle of a lecture from his grandmother. His head is bowed, posture tense with is hands folded behind his back. It was an accident, and wasn’t even that big, but she’d blown up and started yelling at him as if he were still a child. His mistake? He’d spilled coffee on her new carpet. It wasn’t even his fault, if he were being honest. He was joking around with his nephews, entertaining them while their parents were busy with helping Talia and Peter prepare dinner. One of them had jumped off a stack of boxes, much too high for Derek’s liking, and instinct had kicked in. He dropped the coffee he was holding and darted forward to catch the boy. He had, but he’d also made a mess on his grandmothers recently cleaned white carpet. He’d done a good thing, but the older woman ignored that and focused on his mistake.

       The rest of his family made no move to help him get out of trouble. Alba Hale, Derek’s grandmother, is the Alpha in charge of the entire pack. She made every major decision and made sure everything was as it should be. Standing up to her – challenging her – was the worst decision a person could make. Besides, she could’ve reacted much worse. He was lucky to only receive a lecture.

       When she had calmed down and was no longer upset over the stain – only because Laura decided to look out for her baby brother and clean it up – Derek was dismissed. “Derek,” his mother calls, stopping him when he’d gotten halfway to the stairs. “Yes, mother?” He responds, turning around to face the woman. She raises a hand and motions for him to come closer. “Sit,” she orders, and he does as instructed immediately, taking a seat next to his mother. “I reached out to an old friend of mine,” she starts, turning to face the young man, “and I just heard back from her not too long ago. Her son agreed to a marriage between the two of you.” At the mention of the marriage, Derek’s brow furrows. He’d never been told of such an arrangement. “So, I’m engaged?” The question is asked slowly, almost reluctantly. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but as soon as he finished his training? “Yes, Derek,” she sighs, nodding. “Your grandmother wanted it to happen as soon as possible, so I reached out to an old friend of mine. From what I hear, Dean’s an amazing Alpha. They aren’t as traditional as us, but they do teach the basics. Please remember your training, I don’t want this to be called off because you couldn’t act like you were taught to.”

       Going against training? Derek had never imagined going against what he was told to, he’s too scared of what Alba might do to him. Instead of pointing that out, he nods. She smiles, murmuring a quick ‘good’ before motioning for him to go. He stands, turning and heading toward the stairs like he was before. They’d already eaten before Alba had noticed the stain, and so he was free to go to bed early. After reaching his bedroom, he shuts and locks the door behind him. He wasn’t tired, but he was stressed, and so he paced the room until eventually he was tired enough to go to sleep.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note on the age gap between our new couple :
> 
> Derek Hale's canon birthday is November 7th, 1988. Dean Winchester's canon birthday is January 24, 1979.  
> The age gap is somewhere between ten and eleven years, and so I rounded down to ten, because there is only about two months between their birthdays.
> 
> Derek will likely be extremely out of character for a while, so please don't comment on how the decisions made by this Derek aren't how the real Derek would handle things.

       Derek was called out of bed that morning at around 6:20AM, woken up by the sound of his and crash and screaming downstairs. He was up and out of bed in only seconds, sprinting down the stairs and toward the screaming. His eyes were a bright blue, his nails and teeth sharpening and a sharp snarl splitting the air as his gaze sweeps over the room in search of the threat. He doesn’t find any danger, but he does find his nephews standing by a pile of fallen boxes, previously stacked neatly and out of the way.

       Relieved to find that no one was in danger, Derek relaxes. His canines and claws retract, eyes fading back to the usual greenish hazel. He sighs, approaching the boys and picking them up so they’re no longer in the middle of the pile. Setting them aside, Derek gets to work on cleaning up the boys’ mess while they run to find something else to play with.

       Ten minutes later, the boxes are stacked neatly as they were before against the wall. A voice from the kitchen calls out to him, stopping him from going upstairs to get ready to start his day like he was planning to. He heads toward the voice, stopping in the doorway when he realizes his mother isn’t the only one in the room; another woman – blonde, with shoulder-length hair, styled in curls – and a man slightly older than himself – light brown hair, styled neatly while still careless. The two practically radiate confidence, and the scent of unfamiliar Alphas catches Derek’s attention. “Derek,” Talia’s voice calls, pulling him out of his daze and making him look over at his mother, “please get dressed and then come back.” Hearing her request, Derek looks down at himself in confusion to find that he was still in his underwear, which he’d slept in. A dark blush dusts his cheeks, and he murmurs a quick ‘yes ma’am’ before leaving the doorway and heading upstairs to make sure he’s decent.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

       When the Omega – Derek, according to Talia – had entered the kitchen, Dean had turned his attention to him almost instantly. His gaze swept over him slowly, taking in his appearance and noting the lack of clothes. _Probably just woke up_. He considers, before being pulled out of his thoughts by Talia addressing the male. “That’s him?” He questions, turning in his seat to face the older woman fully. “Yes,” Talia confirms, straightening up, “That’s Derek, the son I emailed your mother about. My only of age child that has yet to be married.” “Of age?” Dean scoffs, his nose wrinkling up in clear distaste. “Over eighteen,” Talia clarifies, and Dean doesn’t miss her unamused expression after his reaction, “I have another daughter, aged sixteen, who has yet to present. When her time comes, she will go through the same thing. My other children – Eric and Laura, twins; age twenty-nine – are already married.” Dean grunts in acknowledgement, before turning his attention back to the Omega when he’d re-entered the room.. this time wearing clothes.

       He takes the time to look at the Omega, taking in his appearance in more detail than he was able to before. Un-styled black hair, light stubble, eyes that seemingly can’t choose between green, hazel or blue. He’s now dressed in black jeans, with a white T-shirt and a leather jacket over that. His appearance screams ‘Alpha’, but his scent says otherwise. If Dean didn’t know better, he’d probably assume Derek _was_ another Alpha. But, he did know better. So, the Omega’s appearance wasn’t fooling him.

       Sure, the young man was attractive, but was he _really_ what Dean wanted in a husband? He’s yet to get to know him, but with how he’s acting around his own mother, he’s kind of scared to see how he’d act if they were left alone.

        As if reading his mind, and doing the exact opposite of what he wanted, Talia stands. “Let’s let the boys get to know each other without their mothers hovering,” she suggests, “We can get caught up while they’re busy.” Mary nods in agreement, clearly not seeing the protesting look Dean sends her way. The two women leave the men on their own, and an awkward silence follows their departure.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

       Both men stay silent, not sure how to address the other. Derek stays near the doorway, his posture tense and his hands in his pockets. Dean sits at the island, holding a beer that he’d been offered upon his arrival.

       Neither of them knows how to break the silence. Derek eventually decides to figure something out and begins speaking. “You’re okay with this?” He questions, not meeting Dean’s gaze – he’d look at him, make eye contact even, if he weren’t taught that it’d lead to something bad happening to him. Dean takes a moment to answer, not too sure how he should. “I think so,” he begins, speaking almost hesitantly, “And you?” “I have no choice,” Derek responds, almost too quickly, as if he was told that _so much_ to it’s really how he feels.

       Dean shakes his head, unhappy with his answer, and sets his drink down. “There’s always a choice,” he retorts, standing and pushing the chair in behind him. He doesn’t move at first, taking a second to debate whether this was a good idea or not. Eventually deciding ‘screw it’, he approaches the Omega. Dean catches the man’s chin in his hand, turning his head so that their eyes meet. “You always have a choice, Derek,” he mutters, keeping his voice low just in case anyone was listening in. “Even if you don’t see another option, there is always a choice.” Instead of responding, Derek nods before turning his head so Dean is no longer holding it in place.

       Frowning, Dean steps back and gives Derek the space he’d likely feel more comfortable with. “Talk to me,” the Alpha sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. “That’s what you’re here to do; we’re supposed to get to know each other.”

       Derek looks confused at his request, and Dean quickly comes to the conclusion that he’s rarely ever allowed to speak when not spoken to. “Oh hell,” he groans, dropping his hand back to his side, “this is one of those families.” That, however, only seems to piss Derek off. “One of those families?” He asks sharply, and Dean immediately notes how quickly he goes from stereotypical Omega to his own person. “I don’t care _who_ you think you are,” the male snarls, taking a menacing step closer to Dean, “I don’t care if you hate the idea of arranged marriages. You _agreed_ to this. You _agreed_ to become a part of one of _those_ families. So don't complain about how we run things, Winchester.”

       _Protective_ , Dean notes, not offering Derek an immediate response. Instead, he lowers to his knees and bares his neck – submitting to him – as if to apologize. “Both of our families need this,” he mutters, not meeting Derek’s gaze simply due to his pride, “so I won’t say anything else about it. But I suggest you don’t react like that again if you don’t want to mess up.”

       As expected, he’s met by silence. He pushes himself back to his feet and refuses to acknowledge the confused expression on Derek’s face. Instead, he heads out to the living room to join their mothers and let Mary know he’s ready to go home. Derek trails behind him after a moment, taking a seat by his mother mutely when she’d motioned for him to do so. Dean lets his mother say goodbye, before the two turn and head out. _Sammy’s gonna love hearing about this._ He thinks, a frown on his lips as he goes over the tense interaction. Hopefully they’d have time to work on that before they’re forced to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading The Arrangement! This story is going to hopefully update weekly, but I am not promising anything. I'm going to be on a road-trip for a few days this summer, and visiting family, so updates may be put on a temporary hold during that time.
> 
> Have ideas for future chapters? Let me know and I'll take them into consideration!
> 
> I'll admit this chapter isn't as good as I was hoping it would be, but I promise to make up for it in future updates.


	3. The Article

                A week has passed since the tense conversation between the two men. They’ve gone a week without contacting the other, and only know the engagement isn’t cancelled because both of their families have been meeting up to plan the wedding since they met. Neither of them have made an effort to reach out to the other, or tried to communicate through family members. They’d given up on getting to know each other before their wedding night, without giving it a try.

            Laura Hale wasn’t going to allow them to continue with their behavior for long, however. She knew Derek would be mad at her for this, but something had to be done to make sure Dean and Derek had no choice but to communicate somehow. Normally, Laura would never act without the approval of her mother, or her grandmother. But neither of them were making a move to help the couple. And if they weren’t talking, then the wedding wouldn’t go well.

            So, Laura took a risk. She reached out to an old friend of hers.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

            Dean was furious. He’d been working an extra shift at Devil’s Trap when a customer had caught him off guard with a ‘congratulations’. Not wanting to anger the guest, Dean had politely asked what he was talking about. With what came next, Dean was caught off guard. “Your engagement,” the man had responded, looking at Dean like he had asked a stupid question, “with that Hale boy. It was in a magazine yesterday.”

            Dean, having to remind himself that he was working and wasn’t able to lose his temper, had thanked the man before leaving to join his parents in the kitchen. “Who told?” He demands, looking up at the two older Winchesters after the door had closed behind him. “Who told what, dear?” Mary inquires, not looking up from what she’s doing at the stove. "Somebody let it out that I'm engaged," he practically snarls, his green eyes holding a dangerous, angry gleam. "You and Talia said we could keep it private for as long as possible." "Then that was as long as possible," Mary sighs, still not tearing her focus away from her work. 

           Her son doesn't bother responding to that, instead pulling out his phone and dialing the number that had been drilled into his brain by now. Talia Hale's. He raises the device to his ear, listening to the irritating ringing as he waits for the woman to pick up. When she does answer, Dean doesn't wait to demand to speak to Derek. "It's big," he says simply, not giving Talia any more information in case she knows what had happened, or would react badly to finding out. 

           He hears his fiances voice next. _"Hello?"_

   "Derek," he begins, oddly relieved to hear the man's voice. "Have you seen the article?"

           _"Article? Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"Apparently there's an article about our engagement. Some dude just congratulated me while I was working."

  _"Any idea who wrote it? Or where it's from?"_ Dean can hear movement in the background, the sound of sheets rustling catching his attention. Derek is just getting out of bed.

"No. I haven't read it, I've only heard about the magazine." He pauses. "Derek, it's after noon. Are you just waking up?"

_"Some of us aren't allowed to work, Winchester. I don't have anywhere else I need to be."_

"Right. Anyway, can we meet up after my shift? We need to talk."

            _"I'd have to ask my grandmother. But I'm sure she'll let me meet up with you. When?"_

          "4:30. Meet me at that pizza place down the street from Devil's Trap."

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

           Hours later, Derek is sitting in the restaurant waiting for Dean. He’d come five minutes early, and he wasn’t expecting Dean to do the same, but he also wasn’t expecting him to not be there even after 4:30. Growing anxious, the Omega has his elbows propped on the table, his head resting in his hands and foot tapping constantly. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he could tell that it was making others in the room on edge as well. Finally, when the clock is nearing 4:45, Derek stands and gets ready to leave. Just as he does, the door at the front of the restaurant opens. 

           At first, he prepares to ignore the newcomer and make his way out. But before he can, the scent of a familiar Alpha catches his attention. Dean had finally, fifteen minutes late, arrived. Dean approaches, and despite his frustration towards the Alpha, Derek sits back down. "You're late," he mumbles, his hands resting atop the table as he plays with his fingers to keep himself distracted. "I know," Dean starts, though he doesn't offer an explanation. Instead, he sets a magazine on the table. "Read," he orders, and Derek reaches out reluctantly. He pulls the rolled up magazine closer to him, opening it after a moment and raising it so that he can read it. 

 

            ❝ _An anonymous source came to us recently with news regarding Omega bachelor Derek Hale and Alpha Dean Winchester. According to our source, who has asked to remain unnamed, the two have been engaged for about a week now. The two families have been meeting up privately since the two met a week ago, planning the wedding without either groom being there to give input._

_Talia Hale, the mother of groom Derek Hale, and Mary Winchester, mother of Dean, have reportedly known each other since high school. The engagement was totally "out of the blue", claims our source, and the two had gotten into an argument shortly after being introduced. If this continues, the wedding may be called off. Will bachelor Derek Hale finally be off the market, or will he be available again soon? We'll keep you posted. ❞_

After reading over the short article, Derek sets the magazine back on the table. "One of my siblings," he says flatly, not looking up at Dean. "They're the only ones that would willingly talk to the media." His arms are crossed over his chest, his posture slouching since Alba isn't around to scold him for it. His gaze flickers up from the magazine to his fiancé, a frown on his lips. “I just don’t know which one.”

           At his words, Dean lets out a disappointed sigh, leaning forward with his arms crossed over the table. “Are you just saying that to protect your sibling?”

           Obviously unhappy with the accusation, Derek doesn’t respond and stands. He heads for the door, ignoring the sharp sound of a chair scraping against the tile as Dean stands abruptly. Ignoring the sound of his footsteps walking after him, Derek heads outside and turns to head home. Dean still follows.

           “Derek!” The Omega flinches ever-so-slightly at the sound of his name leaving Dean’s lips. He was using his Alpha voice, calling Derek to stop and come back so they could talk. Much to his dismay, instinct forces Derek to stop. Dean catches up quickly, moving to stand in front of the slightly shorter man. Dean is growling, his eyes the bright red of an Alpha as he glares down at his fiancé. “Do not walk away from me when I’m talking to you.”

           Derek lowers his gaze, refusing to look up at the quite obviously angry man before him. “I’m sorry.” His words come out in almost a whisper, and he sounds.. afraid? Intimidated? Dean couldn’t tell at first, but then Derek’s scent hit him. It was definitely fear.

           He didn’t feel bad, not in the slightest. Derek had no reason to be afraid of him, as far as Dean knew. Surely he was just trying to get out of trouble. Dean takes a step closer, glaring down at the younger man. In response, Derek cowers away. “I asked you a question, Derek. And I expect an answer.”

           “I’m not protecting anybody,” Derek mumbles, keeping his gaze locked on the ground at his feet. Dean notices people on the streets watching, taking an interest in how the Omega is clearly frightened by his own mate. If Dean didn’t fix this, he’d certainly have much bigger problems on his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr where you can reach me with questions, suggestions, etc. about the story! You can message/follow me at halesvevo
> 
> So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and I’m sorry to say that the next chapter may take longer. I’m going to see family tomorrow, and then starting August 1st I’ll be on a 13 day road trip.


End file.
